Hieis 9 birthday and america
by Exotic Fury
Summary: very funny you will like, please read and review thanx


Me: Hey who wants to die!  
  
Kuwabara: Me, I mean not me.  
  
Hiei: Shoot him!  
  
Kuwabara: shut up shorty.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: Hey both u shut up.  
  
Kuwabara: Who wants to go on with the story?  
  
Kurama: picks up pie throws it at Kuwabara  
  
Kurama: Ah! Leave me alone! He screamed as crazed fan girls screamed.  
  
Autograph my face let me feel your face, give me your shirt.  
  
Kurama is suddenly dog piled on. His shirt is taken.  
  
Kurama: No! Well let's begin the story now, AH! He runs.  
  
Me: fine here we go. Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kuwabara: Me!  
  
Me: Anyone, anyone.  
  
Kuwabara: ME!!!!! 1  
  
Me: really no one. Okay I guess ill do it.  
  
Me: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Kuwabara: good you shouldn't I'm private property.  
  
~ Hiei's Ninth Birthday Party and America is Fun ~  
  
Chapter One: The Big News  
  
One day as Hiei sat on his porch week before his birthday. He smiled looking at his sister playing jump rope with Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru. Hiei thought quickly and ran inside to ask his mother a question. "Mother what are we doing for my birthday" Hiei asked. "What birthday oh you mean you and your sisters birthday" his mother replied. "Cant I just have on birthday alone". "No because we are hiring a babysitter today and we well be gone fro 2 weeks" his mother said. "Cant I stay home alone, I'm turning nine, when Yusuke was 5 he could stay home alone" Hiei said. "Don't drag Yusuke into this Hiei, you heard what I said" his mom replied. "That is final!" "Okay" Hiei said. Hiei finally said, "Who's watching me and Yukina". "Oh Miss Mayhem" She replied. Hiei quickly ran outside to spread the news.  
  
"Perfect, now I can tie her up and have Mayhem on a bob and have a great birthday, but just how to get rid of Yukina". Hiei thought for a minute and thought of something that just might work. He quickly ran inside to greet his parent on there way out. "Don't worry I'm sure Yukina well forgive you" Hiei said. "Right" his dad said. "Later Son" his dad said. Finally they got in the car and left. Then Miss Mayhem came. "Hi Miss Mayhem on a bob, I mean Miss Mayhem" Hiei said. She chuckled" what a sweet child" Hiei turned around" Hn, now for step one.  
  
Hiei ran into his moms room ant trashed it looking for something. His mom's money she has been saving for 2 years. "Yes exactly what I need". He ran outside. "Oh Yukina, mom told me to give this to you, she said for you and 2 of your friends to go to America for 2 weeks" Hiei said. "Awesome" Yukina said. "Bye" Hiei said. The girls walked off. "Now to make an invitation, why don't I make it for tomorrow to my birthday, I think I will, DONE?" He said relieved. He quickly went to bed in despite for his plan. He woke up and went to school.  
  
Although it was there last day of school for 2 weeks he passed them out to Kurama, Greg, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Mary, Lena, Cindy, Mike and Abraham, come to my house for a long week of birthday fun. Hiei smiled running off! He quickly ran home to chain Miss Mayhem to a pole in the backyard and took her purse. "Yes" Hiei said. Running into the house. Hiei opened the purse found 200 cold cash and a credit card. "Perfect" Hiei said. Hiei quickly called a pizza place. "Hello this is Tenor's Pizzaromi what can I do fro you". "Hm, can I have 26 anchovies pizzas, 43 cheese pizzas, and the rest of the pizza with pepperoni, and I wont then rest o f that for 2000 dollars. K we well are there in 42 hours k. "NO NOW" Hiei said, Okay they came really fast and tool the money.  
  
Hiei now looked at the credit card and went shopping. He filled it with beer, beef jerky, chips and dip, soda. He went to the counter. "Are you over 21"." Yeah i'm 9 as of 7 days". Well you're too little. "Fuck you Bitch". "I'm old enough, I'm going home". Hiei said mad. Taking the beer. "Ha fuckers" Hiei laughed as he got away. "Now for the wait and setup and party list of games" Hiei said. "1. Prank Calls 2. Spin the Bottle 3. Truth or Dare. 4. Roast Miss Mayhem. 5. Eat, and the rest well just do". Hiei than sat down to wait.  
  
Ding-dong, ding-dong. Hiei answered the door. Tons of kids ran in. "Okay where's the presents" Hiei said. "Don't tell me you all came with no present". "I should kick your little asses. "But I wont case I am going to have a good time". "Good" Relieved Kuwabara said. "Okay who wants to prank call first" Hiei said. "ME!!!!!!" Mary screamed! "Okay you can go on first". "I say you should call Michael Jackson" Hiei said. "So do I" Yusuke said.  
  
A/N:  
  
Me: Wahoo yeah chapter one is done now I am on the road 0_0.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: AH!  
  
Kuwabara: Did I do well I think I'm beautiful.  
  
Keiko: you're an ugly butt-fucking monkey.  
  
Botan: I couldn't have said it better.  
  
Me: Please R/R. If I need to be flamed, please do so. Thanx a lot! 


End file.
